Items
Items are consumable objects that can be used to improve a player's statistics in multiple ways. Arena Items *Challenge Edict *Challenge Letter Badges Badges can be used to increase the talents of viziers. Almighty Badge Almighty Badges can be used to upgrade a vizer's talent level by 1. Enhance Badges Enhance Badges percentages for working are dependent upon the talent level already. They can work 100% of the time or as low as 17% of the time, depending on the number of stars of the talent it is being used on. They can be obtained from events or from combining badge shards. *Badge Shards *Military Enhance Badge *Research Enhance Badge *Politics Enhance Badge *Prestige Enhance Badge Other Badges *Magnificent Badges *Outstanding Badge *Protection Badge Books Books 'come in four main varieties: booklets, books, tomes, and volumes. Each book variety comes in each of the attributes: Military, Politics, Prestige, Research, and random. These items can be used to increase the attributes of viziers by a certain amount. Booklets Increase the specified or random attribute + 100. Books Increase the specified or random attribute + 500. Tomes Increase the specified or random attribute + 1,000. Volumes Increase the specified or random attribute + 5,000. Almighty Tome Rare item that increases all attributes of the vizier by +10,000. Chests ''Chests are normally obtained from Events or packs. *Charm Chest *Diamond Chest *Intimacy Chest *Vanquish Chest Event Items Puppet Performance *Deluxe Gift Bag *Epic Script *Exquisite Gift Bag *Flower *Heroic Script *Normal Gift Bag Romance of Sultans *Rose *Violet *Lilium *Orchid Rider Event *Brook *Gemstone *Grass *Runner Garland *Tulip Ruins *Heal Bandage *Relic Key Siege Resistance *Adamant Box *Artifact Stone *Broken Box *Durable Box *Superb Stone *Unbreakable Box Feast Items *Banquet Food *Banquet Token *Feast Food *Feast Token * Greeting Gift *Impish Token Jewelry '''Jewelry is used to improve the statistics of Consorts and heirs. Consort Jewelry *Agate Ring (+1 Intimacy) *Emerald Ring (+2 Intimacy) *Silver Earring (+1 Charm) *Gold Earring (+2 Charm) Heir Jewelry *Silver Rings (Used for marriage of Junior, Senior, and Superior heirs) *Gold Rings (Used for marriage of Rare, Arch, and Epic heirs) *Diamond Rings (Used for marriage of Master and Supreme heirs) Keys *Painting Key *Relic Key Orbs Orbs 'can be used to replenish statistics relating to Heirs, Consorts, and in the Masquerade. * Fortune Amulet * Vigor Orb * Energy Orb * Vitality Orb Seals [[Seals |'Seals ]] can be utilized for another attempt or action in certain events, or to gain resources . *Levy Seal *PvE Seal *PvP Seal *Tribute Seal Gold Seals Grain Seals Soldier Seals Vizier Clothes Vizier Clothes are clothes given to the viziers to raise their level caps. All viziers start with a default level cap of 100, but this increases as more clothes are given to them. The max level that can be attained is 400. * New Vizier (Level 150) * Master Vizier (Level 200) * Elder Vizier (Level 250) * Grand Vizier (Level 300) * Arch Vizier (Level 350) * Royal Vizier (Level 400) Union Items Silver Union Badge Effect: Required item when constructing Union. Production: Purchase bonus Coupons *Normal Coupon *Advanced Coupon XP Packs XP packs are items that can be used to raise the Sultan's or vizier's XP. *Book XP Pack *Skill XP Pack *XP Pack (S) *XP Pack (L) Category:Jewelry Category:Seals Category:Feasts Category:Items Category:Badges Category:Clothes Category:Orbs Category:Chests Category:Events